


His Person

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [152]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But She'll Be Fine!, F/M, Major Character Injury, Police, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline's injured in the line of duty and it makes Klaus realize some things. Things everyone else already knew.





	His Person

**His Person**

**(Prompt: Love Confessor (Character A confessing their love for Character B to Character C) + 27 Sick/Injured Fic. Rated K+)**

Klaus fumbles for his phone when he hears it chime, struggling with his shirt half on. He'd been told to leave, to clean up and eat something (the chief hadn't bothered to demand he sleep, likely knowing such an edict would be ignored).

As it is he'd gone to the station. It's closer to the hospital than his flat, the trip taking less than five minutes in his truck. He'd raided the break room, wolfed down some snacks and a cup of coffee that managed to be worse than the hospital swill he'd been gulping down for the last few days. Klaus had taken the fastest shower of his life before he'd dug his backup clothes out of his locker. Getting them on over his still wet skin is proving to be an annoyance.

When he reads the first text Klaus fears the worst, an icy stab of dread sending his guts churning. Caroline's doctors had been optimistic but, as the days had passed and she hadn't opened her eyes, they'd seemed to become grimmer.

**Enzo (9:13 PM):** _Get back here. Now._

Klaus had told himself that the hospital staff didn't  _know_  Caroline, how stubborn she is. If they did they'd have kept their soft smiles and pitying eyes to themselves. Enzo had been on Klaus' side, had snapped at a nurse who'd been sighing over Caroline's chart yesterday. He'd taken up Klaus' post at Caroline's bedside when Klaus had been bullied away, had promised to text should the smallest thing change.

Least the man could do, really. Caroline had taken a bullet and cracked her head open saving Enzo's life. Klaus had resisted the urge to be angry, had clenched his fists and walked away the first time Enzo had walked into Caroline's room. Caroline had made a snap decision and, when she wakes up, she'd have been very cross with him had Klaus given into the urge to take out his worry on Enzo's face.

Klaus would rather skip having to coax his way past her temper. She'll be cranky enough while on leave from duty while she heals.

The tiny ellipses mean Enzo's got more to say and Klaus doesn't breathe until the next message comes through.

**Enzo (9:13 PM):** _She's awake. Asking for you._

**Enzo (9:13 PM):**   _Probably should have led with that. Sorry, mate._

Klaus sags in relief, planting a hand against the lockers and scrubbing a hand over his face. He deeply regrets deciding he can't punch Enzo.

He only allows a minute to get himself together. Klaus has never prayed, doesn't know how one would go about it, but a steady stream of thank yous flows through his mind as he shoves his boots on his feet.

He breaks a law (or four) on his drive back to the hospital, just barely manages not to run when he enters the building. He takes the stairs, too anxious to wait for the elevator, so he's slightly out of breath when he walks into Caroline's room.

Klaus expects her to be awake when he walks in, complaining about the and the stiff bed and the scratchy blankets. He assumes she'll make a crack about the thick layer of stubble on his face, the shadows under his eyes. Looks forward to it all, figures that it'll distract him from blurting out anything embarrassing.

He loves her but if he tells her now Caroline will insist that Klaus is the one with the head injury. He'll have to work up to it. He's got plans.

He's disappointed when face is smooth when he walks in, her skin too pale and her eyes closed. It's a familiar look and Klaus hates it. Caroline should never be so expressionless.

"What happened?" Klaus demands, striding to her bed. He reaches out to touch her but hesitates, fingertips just grazing her unbandaged cheek. Her lips twitch, head moving slightly.

It's more life than he's seen in days, the first indication that she  _will_  mend, and Klaus' panic fades a bit.

"She woke up. Talked to the docs. It's all good news," Enzo assures him. "She just needs to rest."

"Did you call…?"

"Yeah. They'll be here as soon as visiting hours start."

Klaus has been flatly refusing to adhere to those and the nurses have stopped trying to shoo him away. "Good. Caroline will want to see them."

"Katherine's going to bring clothes and things."

At least the most grating of Caroline's friends is good for something.

Enzo stands, stretching, and Klaus takes his vacated chair. He rests his hand next to Caroline's, then clasps it when he feels how chilled her fingers are. He assumes Enzo's left, though he hasn't been paying much attention. Klaus jumps when the other man speaks, "Finally realized you're head over heels for her, hmm?"

Klaus twists to look at him, eyes narrow. Enzo is Caroline's partner and never short of opinions. If he chose to he could throw a pile of wrenches in Klaus' half-formed plans, ones he hadn't anticipated. "And it I am?" he asks, keeping his tone measured.

The grin he gets in return is easy, the clap on the back friendly. "Relax, Mikaelson. I'm not her keeper. If you're dating I'll probably have to endure fewer rants about how aggravating you are so you'll hear no objections from me."

Klaus nods gratefully, "I appreciate that."

"Just don't go christening my squad car, yeah?" Enzo jokes. "Then we'd have issues."

Klaus is tempted to flip him off but Caroline's fingers flex under his hold, distracting him. She makes a soft noise, low and confused, lashes fluttering. Her lips are dry and Klaus reaches for the jug of water at her bedside, checking to see if it's full.

He doesn't notice Enzo leave.


End file.
